Dylas' New Apron
by topofmybunkbed
Summary: Technically this is Dylas x Frey, but this story isn't about their romance; it's about one instance of the rough but pure friendship between Dylas and Doug. Created for Tumblr user tatertotarmy for the Rune Factory 2014 Secret Santa :] Thank you fyeahrunefactory/quarrelswithquills for starting and managing this event! I hope you all have a happy new year


*From the viewpoint of Dylas*

_Wow I had a really hard time waking up this morning.. Whatever. Gotta get ready_

I look to my left and see my special apron hanging on my door. I smile, fondly, and I –_ARGH no_

_No it's just an apron. Put it on and get to work._

I hurry down the stairs and slip on the tail of the apron. Luckily, I'm a sturdy guy, so I was alright even though I face-planted on the wooden floor.

I hear a familiar laugh… A laugh I really did not want to hear right now.

"HA I thought horses were supposed to be more graceful that that."

_Darn that pebble-brained dwarf!_

"That didn't happen, alright? Why are you here anyways? ARGH nevermind just get out!"

Doug looks down at my apron, and smirks

"So, you still have that thing, huh?"

It took me a second to process, but then I tore it off in a frenzy.

"No! It's not what you think!"

"Whatever you nag. I'm ordering an Omelet Rice so get cooking!"

"You make it yourself!"

"Fine, I'll ask Frey if she can make it… WITH me"

We have a stare down.

Frey has been a touchy subject between the two of us. She kind of friend zoned Doug and kind of…. Asked me out. BUT SHE'S WAY TOO COMFORTABLE WITH HIM IT'S CRAZY. She should have more sense than that.

Well actually, if she did, she probably wouldn't have gone out with a dumbass like me.

It was hard on my heart, you know. For more reasons than one.

She jokes around way too much though. She makes me call her Young Lady all the time, and she calls me Big D. It's so freaking embarrassing but she's so… cute that I can't get mad. She swore she would never use that in front of others but… alas she did.

ANYWAYS

"You bastard. Fine, I'll make it for you. Just sit over there!"

That smug little dwarf smiled and sat in the chair like he owned the place.

_Bah! Whatever. I'll just cook it and be done with it._

I'm standing over the frying pan waiting for the egg to finish frying. Some oil splatters on my apron, and I decide to go down memory lane…

"I am…. Porrrcolineee De Sainte-Coquille!"

Porcoline introduces himself to Frey for the 18th time today. She's smiling in that awkward "ha.. ha… funny" way again. She's been coming in to visit us every day now for the last couple months. We've hung out a couple times, took down monsters and all. She's a pretty cool girl.

I look at her while I wipe the dishes dry, and Doug slides in a seat near me.

"Hey.. You don't… like her, do you?"

"Frey?" I look left and right frantically "No, what are you saying?! Stupid dwarf go back to your hole"

"Then… I'm going after her, alright?"

"Wait, what?"

"I kind of like her. Something about the way she gives me rice balls every day really just.. gets to me"

I look at him, blankly. He's serious. He's actually serious about this.

"I don't know why you have to ask me for permission. Just do it, stupid dwarf"

He puts on that embarrassed "ha ha alright" smile and my chest starts to feel a little heavy. I turn my back to him and start finding more dishes to dry.

"Hey Dylas?"

I grunt

"It's Fall… So I was wondering if there was, you know, anything you wanted or whatever"

_Why would he ask me that?_

Oil splatters from a nearby frying pan and gets on my clothes

"ARGH this happens all the time"

I look up at Doug and all of a sudden he's all sparkly eyed.

_Stupid dwarf. Smiling at my misery_

"Stupid dwarf! Just leave damnit"

"Alright!" Doug smiles as if he accomplished something. "Bye Horseface!"

"Stop calling me that, stupid dwarf!" I throw my towel at him as he exits the diner.

Frey looks at me, and smiles as if she knows something I don't.

"Hey, you gotta problem?"

"Ah, me? Nope! But you two are good friends though, huh?"

"With that stupid dwarf? No way!"

She giggles and I turn my back to her.

_Damn it, she's cute._

Fall 9th comes along and I roll out of bed. Porcoline bounces into my room, yells "MEGA Good morning!", winks at me, then leaves. I have no idea what's going on. Porcoline has that kind of effect on people, but he's a good guy. I drag my feet down the stairs and I see a familiar red-head waiting for me.

"Sup nag"

"What are you doing here stupid dwarf?"

"You know, you've been calling me that a lot. Have any other names you can call me? Adds some spice"

I try to think of other names, but they don't come out

"Wh-whatever stupid dwarf. Just leave if you don't want anything"

"I bet you can't catch this!"

He throws a brightly wrapped package and I catch it… with my face

"Stupid dwarf! What was that about?!"

"H-happy birthday, Dylas"

"Wh-what?"

_He called me by my name._

_Wait, birthday? It's my birthday?_

I look up at him and his face is almost as red as his hair.

"W-well.. That's all I wanted to say so I'm gonna leave now!"

"Ah.. um.. than-"

Doug ran out before I could finish my sentence.

I look at the package a bit, and I realize it was wrapped together rather roughly.

_Expected of that stupid dwarf._

I look around me, and I hurriedly rip the package open.

It's a red apron, the same red as Doug's hair.

I think back at the time when he was all sparkly-eyed.

"So this is why" I whisper to myself. "Stupid dwarf.."

I smile happily

"So, whatcha got there?" Frey was behind me with her hands behind her back.

"WHOA when did you get here?"

"Just now. Happy birthday, Dylas!"

She hands me a milk porridge, my favorite.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Yup!"

We stand in awkward silence

"Uh.. thanks"

"My pleasure!... and um.. Dylas?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. love you"

"What?!"

"I really love you!"

_What was going on?_

"I.. uh.. need time to think. Come to Selphia: Town Square at 10 hundred hours tomorrow. I'll give you an answer then."

She smiles, nods at me, then exits the room.

_She.. actually likes me? No – she loves me? Damn… I think I feel the same way._

I look down at my apron, my red apron. Then I think of Doug

_Shoot. Doug. Damnit Doug…_

I think you know what my decision was the next day.

The eggs and rice were done frying, so I arranged them on a plate and put it in front of Doug. No other customers were in at the time, so I decided to sit in front of him.

"Thanks for the meal!" Doug starts chowing down on his food.

"Damnit dwarf, you eat like a dog!"

"It's cause its good! I didn't think a horse could make good omelet rice"

I didn't reply, and he started to get nervous

"Hey.. Dylas.. Uh, I didn't mean it or anyth-"

"No it's not about that. Hey Doug, I need to tell you something."

Doug gulps down his food

"I never was able to tell you thanks for this apron."

Doug gulps again and smiles. "Yeah, no problem."

We smirk at each other for a comfortable moment, but then Frey walked in, and it got awkward. Fast.

She put on a mischievous look. "How are you two love birds doing?"

I freak out. "STUPID DWARF"

"HORSEFACE NAG BASTARD"

I stomp off towards the kitchen, pause a bit, and then I start to laugh. I can't stop.

Doug hears me, and he starts to laugh too.

Then I hear Frey start to laugh, and I turn around to look at the two…

I notice that Doug is smiling at her, but he looks sad. Being the proud guy he is, I know he won't ever show her that expression.

My chest hurt.

He notices me staring, and gives me a thumbs up.

I just look at him, shift my gaze to the side, then look back at him, determined.

I yell at him: "Doug! I'll make you some egg rice. On the house!"

"Alright, nice! Then get to it, Mr. Horsie! And thanks!"

I get to work and I think to myself: "No, thank you, Doug.. And not just for the apron."


End file.
